


it takes time

by ASSPEACH



Series: breakage [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSPEACH/pseuds/ASSPEACH
Summary: le relazioni sono difficili, dicono. donghyuck lo impara nel modo più duro.





	it takes time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it takes time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274093) by [warofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofthefoxes/pseuds/warofthefoxes). 



> hey! questa è la mia prima traduzione su ao3, quindi spero che sia venuta abbastanza bene :/ non so ancora usare bene il sito, ma sono sicura che prima o poi mi ci abituerò! 
> 
> spero vi piaccia, e boh :3  
> se vi interessa potete seguirmi anche su wattpad, sono @ASSPEACH
> 
> ciao!~

la parte più difficile nel frequentare qualcuno più grande è che, in qualche modo, viene sempre prima di te in tutto. donghyuck lo dirà ai suoi amici la prossima volta che andranno a bere e sarà abbastanza coraggioso da testare i suoi limiti, ora che non c'è nessuno a fermarlo. le sue parole sbiascicate da ubriaco sono una cosa differente, oltre alle parole che non si azzarderebbe a dire da sobrio. 

donghyuck si alza dalla sua sedia e lancia tutte le sue cose nella borsa senza pensarci. il suo giorno a scuola è  finito. ora non c'è nulla che possa distrarre i suoi pensieri da un ragazzo a cui non dovrebbe pensare. è strano da parte sua, ma andare a lezione è qualcosa che aspettava con ansia da tre giorni.

c'è un messaggio da jeno, che dice che lo sta aspettando nell'atrio della scuola. quindi si affretta, cerca di mandare fuori i suoi problemi e si mette un sorriso in faccia un'altra volta prima di lasciare la classe e dirigersi verso le scale.

la parte più difficile di non frequentare più qualcuno di più grande è che non c'è più una macchina rossa davanti all'entrata della scuola, che aspetta di prendere donghyuck dalla sua ultima lezione e che deve dire tra i denti a jeno, mentendo, che mark ha una riunione di classe, delle presentazioni per la classe di etica, e non che si sono veramente lasciati questa volta. e no, non quelle rotture momentanee che donghyuck inscenava perché voleva più affetto e non sapeva come chiederlo. si erano lasciati, per davvero, pensa donghyuck, questa volta in giro.

"sei sicuro che tu lo hai di nuovo lasciato?" chiese jeno enfatizzando l'ultima parola, avendoli visti passare in queste rotture istantanee ed essendo il miglior amico di mark e donghyuck. 

"no. non è per quello." replica, solo per metà una bugia. tutte quelle rotture erano state causate da lui. questa era stata di mark, una settimana fa, sul cortile anteriore, prima della loro solita serata film del venerdì. 

"sta lavorando a quel progetto da giorni, ormai. all'improvviso non voglio più andare al college." mormora jeno mentre si dirigono verso la macchina di jaemin.

e donghyuck odia la dura verità: desidera non essere stato lui quella sera. di non aver spinto via mark, di avergli detto che se l'aspettava anche se non era vero.

non è sicuro su come prenderla riguardo al fatto che mark non ne abbia ancora parlato con jeno o altri dei suoi amici. o forse jeno sta solo facendo finta come al solito, già informato della situazione, aspettando solo che donghyuck se ne esca con la verità ai suoi tempi. non sa quale gli piace di più delle due. 

ritornando indietro, donghyuck pensa che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo quando renjun aveva fatto una pura battuta sul fatto che mark avrebbe potuto rimpiazzarlo facilmente, visto che era al college, durante la festa del suo diploma delle superiori. il college è pieno di persone più intellettuali, gli aveva detto renjun, prendendolo in giro, persone che rispecchiano di più mark, che rispecchiano meglio mark. lo scherzo causò un'altra ora di parapiglia tra di loro, poi venne dimenticato, portato via dalla serie di risate che lo seguirono. 

non sa se mark aveva trovato qualcuno migliore. era ritornato a casa prima che mark avesse potuto dirgli perché lo stava lasciando. forse è meglio se trova qualcuno migliore. donghyuck lo spera sinceramente mentre jeno ridice a jaemin che mark è occupato e che lui, il signor lee donghyuck, sta per essere accompagnato a casa da loro per la quinta volta nella settimana. forse è questo l'amore, pensa, la testa contro il finestrino, non puoi fare a meno di augurargli di trovare qualcosa e qualcuno migliore.

donghyuck ritorna a casa e viene salutato dai suoi fratelli che corrono felici verso di lui, aprendo la porta di nuovo, guardando da destra a sinistra per cercare le tracce di un ragazzo che non è nemmeno lì.

"mark hyung non viene di nuovo per la serata dei film?" gli chiede il più piccolo, immaginando che oggi non fosse uno di quei giorni in cui mark si nascondeva dietro ai grandi vasi della madre in giardino per fargli una sorpresa con un secchio di chicken nuggets, recitando il ruolo di un supereroe. mark si preparava in macchina, facendosi mettere una bandana sulla fronte da donghyuck come una sorta di costume. qualcosa per differenziare il normale ragazzo del college mark dal supereroe mark.

donghyuck non aveva nemmeno realizzato che era di nuovo venerdì, e che venerdì significa serata film. qualcosa che lui e mark avevano iniziato alcuni anni prima, un marchio di fabbrica mark-donghyuck.

si inginocchia al livello dei suoi fratelli e da loro delle pacche sul capo. "è occupato a salvare il mondo ora, ma forse, se ha tempo, più tardi si aggiungerà a noi!" dice sorridendo, la speranza ritorna lentamente nei loro visi, correndo istantaneamente dalla madre per ciarlare su 'quanto è forte mark hyung'. è una bugia, ma sua madre gli aveva detto che quando una bugia non puo aiutare qualcuno, si deve mentire. sa che i suoi fratelli si addormenteranno anche prima di arrivare a metà della serata film, quindi non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di loro.

"ancora niente?" sua madre gli chiede quando arriva in cucina, facendo scivolare un piatto con un mac and cheese appena cotto.

scuote il capo e sua madre gli si avvicina e gli da un abbraccio, baciandogli la testa. e donghyuck si immerge nel conforto. nei momenti più difficili, avrà sempre sua madre.

arriva la sera, e lui lascia scegliere ai suoi fratellini un film. dando occhiate alla porta ogni tanto e lasciando stare quella piccola, minuscola parte di lui che spera ancora. quella parte di lui che spera di sentire qualcuno che bussa alla porta in qualunque momento, che mark sia dall'altra parte della porta, bello come se lo ricorda, pieno di scuse, che si rimangia le parole della settimana scorsa, che prende lui e le sue orribili lacrime tra le sue braccia, che gli dice che va tutto bene, che non lo lascerà mai più. dicendogli che lo ama. ancora una volta.

la prima ora passa e poi anche la seconda parte, i suoi fratelli si erano già addormentati nel loro fortino, i titoli di coda scendevano sullo schermo del televisore. avrebbe potuto facilmente inventarsi una storia e dire loro la mattina seguente durante la colazione che mark era passato mentre loro dormivano, e loro ci avrebbero creduto facilmente, sarebbero ansati avanti e avrebbero ricominciato a giocare, già dimenticandosi della delusione di non aver visto il suo viso. donghyuck desidera solo che anche per lui sia così facile.

donghyuck si tiene impegnato durante il weekend. era grato che sua madre l'abbia invitato ad andare con lei a fare le sue solite compere del sabato, e c'è sempre coro la domenica. grato per la prima volta che lui e mark non andassero nella stessa chiesa.

i suoi soliti weekend li passava tutto il giorno con mark, andando in macchina senza una meta e ascoltando le loro canzoni preferite in strada e trovando posti nascosti per incontrarsi, mangiando e controllando ogni ristorante che offriva kimchi jjigae, mark teneva una scheda da compilare per ogni posto con i loro voti e le loro considerazioni. passavano i weekend dandosi appuntamenti e tutte queste cose da coppia che fanno le coppie. visto che mark è già al college non avevano molto tempo da passare insieme, con le lezioni  di mark e le sue applicazioni e lui e le prove di coro durante la settimana, quindi riservavano i weekend per loro due. beh, fino a quel momento. mark veniva a casa sua solo i venerdì e anche in quei giorni, donghyuck lo trovava addormentato già prima che il film fosse finito.

il weekend lui e sua madre ascoltano il suo album preferito delle greatest hits di micheal jackson in strada verso il centro commerciale. e anche se non è la stessa cosa, donghyuck ci prova, canta insieme alle canzoni col cuore, sua madre canta con lui quelle che conosce. ci prova duramente e dice a sua madre che sta bene. starà bene.

e, per la maggior parte del tempo, donghyuck sta veramente bene. si concentra meglio sulle lezioni, da il doppio dell'impegno del solito per i compiti, e dorme circa 8 ore al giorno. okay, forse si era incantato una volta e aveva fatto bruciare i pancakes che stava preparando per i suoi fratellini, il che aveva portato ad un intera giornata passata a sopportare le loro lamentele, e forse si era dimenticato un verso della poesia che stava recitando alla classe una volta, perdendo dei punti che gli servivano molto ma, nonostante quello, sta andando bene.

jeno smette di chiedergli perché mark non lo prende su a metà della seconda settimana e, alla terza, lo dice finalmente ai suoi amici mentre vanno a casa.

"mark hyung e io ci siamo lasciati." annuncia donghyuck quando entra nella macchina di jaemin, è strano sentirlo dire a voce alta per la seconda volta, dopo averlo detto a sua madre la stessa sera dell'accaduto. dopo aver detto quelle parole realizza che era giusto. dirlo lo fa sembrare più reale ora. dicendolo lo aveva reso ufficiale e lo aveva fatto soffrire come la prima volta, il primo momento in cui aveva realizzato che era finita. qualunque cosa avessero lui e mark.

l'auto era silenziosa tranne per il suono di donghyuck che tirava su col naso. non aveva realizzato di star piangendo dopo averlo detto. ora si sente un idiota. sente gli occhi che lo fissano e poi renjun gli prende la mano, e jeno lo abbraccia. "mi spiace, non ve l'ho detto subito," dice tra i singhiozzi. jaemin lo rassicura dicendogli che non se ne deve preoccupare, il che lo fa piangere ancora più forte. e loro glielo lasciano fare, singhiozzare finché non è troppo stanco, finché non si ferma e chiede ai suoi amici di dormire a casa sua perché non vuole stare da solo quella notte, il sole tramonta su di loro e restano dentro la macchina di jaemin ancora posteggiata nel parcheggio della scuola. 

e donghyuck sta veramente quasi bene dopo quello.

tutto, ogni sforzo ed impegno che donghyuck aveva impiegato per stare bene, viene lanciato fuori dalla finestra la prima volta che vede dei capelli troppo famigliari mentre sta facendo da babysitter ai suoi fratelli nel parco giochi del centro commerciale. dei capelli che riconoscerebbe anche da alcuni metri, quei capelli che aveva sempre fra le dita quando erano stesi a guardare video sul telefono, quei capelli che amava sempre mettere a posto perché il loro proprietario non se ne prendeva cura. avrebbe potuto trovare con facilità i capelli di mark, l'orecchio di mark, il profilo di mark, la schiena di mark, ogni dettaglio di mark in un mare di persone. avrebbe sempre potuto farlo.

donghyuck, senza pensarci troppo, segue il suo impulso e si sposta in un posto che gli da una visione migliore. sa che non dovrebbe. non ci sono motivi per vederlo. la sua mente glielo dice ma lascia che i suoi piedi lo tradiscano. solo un'occhiata, poi me ne vado. si fa una promessa mentale e si avvicina, ma non così vicino da poter essere visto, non troppo lontano da dove stanno giocando i suoi fratellini.

mark è bello. è questo quello che donghyuck aveva pensato inizialmente, con indugio, concedendosi alcuni altri secondi per osservarlo. le sue guance sono un po' più incavate del solito, il che succede quando mark non riposa abbastanza. qualcosa che succede più spesso di quanto donghyuck desideri ma mark era sempre stato un gran lavoratore, ostinato quando donghyuck gli diceva che fare un breve pisolino nel bel mezzo del lavoro non faceva male.

poi, come se l'avesse sentito, mark alza gli occhi da quello che sta facendo, facendo uscire donghyuck da quel momento.

"merda." dice donghyuck tra sè e sè, abbassandosi, cercando di non farsi vedere. "che sto facendo?!"  ritorna dai suoi fratelli, obbligandoli ad andare a casa, perché non può restare lì. donghyuck non si guarda indietro, non può guardarsi indietro.

fa la cosa più logica da fare dopo - chiamare jeno, perché jeno capisce sempre. jeno non lo avrebbe chiamato stupido, come renjun avrebbe probabilmente fatto. si merita il mondo intero ma non è quello di cui ha bisogno. gli serve qualcuno che lo ascolti, e jeno lo ascoltava sempre, quindi lo chiama. jeno risponde al terzo squillo.

"l'ho visto oggi." donghyuck dice appena jeno risponde, il momento si riproduce di nuovo nella sua testa, come se fosse infinito.

"e?" aggiunge jeno, chiedendogli di continuare.

donghyuck giocherella con il tessuto dei suoi jeans, cercando di calmarsi e risponde: "... e non avrei dovuto."

jeno non dice nulla per un po', ma donghyuck può sentire i suoi sospiri mischiati al suono metallico del cellulare. infine risponde: "ti ha visto?" 

"no-" dice, sembrando quasi triste per quello. "non lo so. ha alzato lo sguardo ma non so se abbia visto me. o i bambini."

c'è un'altra pausa da parte di jeno prima che gli offra una domanda che fa desiderare a donghyuck di sotterrarsi perché, dopo tutto questo tempo, ama comunque alla follia mark. e forse anche di più, a causa della sua assenza.

"dimmi onestamente, desideravi che ti vedesse?"

la cosa che donghyuck non avrebbe mai ammesso prima di vedere mark dopo la rottura era che la parte più difficile non è non frequentare più qualcuno di più grande, ma non frequentare più il signor mark lee. 

jeno insiste per convincere donghyuck sul far venire lui, renjun e jaemin a casa dopo la chiamata per distoglierlo da qualsiasi cattiva idea avesse nella mente. arrivano arrancando in camera sua con delle buste piene di snack sulle braccia e due bottiglie di vino rosso rubate dallo scaffale del vino della madre di jaemin.

dopo aver finito quasi metà della seconda bottiglia e metà delle patatine, donghyuck si sente un po' alticcio. sono spalmati sul pavimento della camera da letto e si accuccia, sentendo improvvisamente il freddo del pavimento nonostante il rossore sulle guance. si ricorda di quanto spesso lui e mark si erano stesi lì, nello stesso posto di dov'è ora, ogni volta che mark veniva a casa sua e lo aveva tutto per lui, e di come non aveva mai freddo con l'altro accucciato accanto a lui, abbastanza vicino da farlo sentire caldo.

renjun gli chiede come si sente e donghyuck non sa proprio come rispondere. si sente mezzo pieno e mezzo vuoto, l'ultima parte appesa ad un filo, pronta a cadere per farlo diventare completamente il nulla. c'è questa parte di lui che gli urla di essere felice. felice di aver visto di nuovo mark, finalmente, dopo 5 settimane di non esserne stato capace, e poi c'è quell'altra parte di lui, che fa male, come se degli aghi fossero puntati verso di lui 100 volte tutti nello stesso secondo, perché è così che sarà da questo punto in poi. non può guardare mark e non sentire lo stesso amore che provava e prova per lui, che la distanza tra di loro in quel piccolo parco giochi è la più vicina che può ottenere ora, troppo, troppo lontano da com'era ristretto lo spazio tra di loro prima - mark e donghyuck quasi attaccati al fianco, l'uno l'opposto dell'altro che, in qualche modo, erano diventati inseparabili ed erano sempre più luminosi quando stavano insieme.

di punto in bianco, donghyuck biascica un "mi manca," mandandolo fuori dal suo cuore e dalla sua mente, sperando che l'aria nella stanza lo avrebbe portato via, perché non può rimanere triste per il resto della sua vita.

ma oggi è il suo cheat day. si dà questo giorno per pensare ai suoi sentimenti. oggi si permette di sentire la mancanza di mark e delle sue forti risate, mark e i suoi improvvisi baci sulla guancia quando donghyuck non è attento, mark e i suoi abbracci che lo avvolgono interamente, mark e la sua mano sulla sua coscia mentre guida, mark e mark e mark. oggi è il cheat day, e quindi fa una domanda a cui sta pensando e che ha sulla punta della lingua dalle settimane passate.

"come sta?" dice donghyuck tutto ad un tratto, spaventando i tre.

jeno si alza per guardarlo, controlla il suo viso per qualunque segno che vorrebbe far ritirare la domanda. quando non ne trova, chiede: "vuoi veramente saperlo?"

donghyuck mormora un sì in risposta, promettendosi che questa sarà l'ultima volta che se ne interesserà. non lo avrebbe più chiesto. oggi è il cheat day.

"non gli ho parlato molto." risponde jeno. "è impegnato col college, il solito, ma mi ha detto che è entrato in quell'organizzazione per cui si stava impegnando tanto. è tutto quello che so."

jaemin gli dice che ha visto unicamente mark mentre era al terzo giro di caffè. mark aveva preso il solito ordine di jaemin in cambio del suo americano regolare. "ha detto che ne aveva bisogno. poi mi ha pagato il caffè e se n'è andato."

ci vuole un po' perché renjun parli, come se stesse pensando se debba dire a donghyuck qualcosa o no. "ho sentito da sicheng-ge che sta uscendo con lui questi giorni." poi finisce con quello, non aggiunge nient'altro - solo che mark e sicheng stanno uscendo. donghyuck non chiede a renjun cos'altro sa.

è una buona cosa. pensa. donghyuck ha incontrato sicheng tre volte, se si ricorda bene. sicheng è il cugino di renjun, è così che l'hanno conosciuto lui e mark. il loro sicheng hyung è gentile e intelligente. mark l'ha sempre adorato, gli aveva sempre detto che era carino ed era già pronto per lanciarsi su di lui ogni volta che chiacchieravano, parlando dei romanzi che avevano letto e analizzandoli profondamente. mark meritava qualcuno con cui poter fare discussioni intellettuali sui libri. qualcosa che donghyuck stesso non sapeva fare mentre erano insieme, e nemmeno prima che si fidanzassero ufficialmente. donghyuck non sa se sicheng sarà il qualcuno migliore per mark ma, per ora, è solo felice che lui abbia qualcuno con cui uscire. la colpevolezza lo attanaglia perché sembra che, da quando si sono lasciati, donghyuck abbia preso i loro amici in comune per sè, perché è lui quello che vedono in giro per la scuola ogni giorno, e non mark.

mangiano ancora più cibo, sua madre ordina pizza per loro, cambiando il vino con coca cola. le ore passano mentre guardano dei vecchi film della disney prima che i suoi amici decidano di lasciarlo stare, andando a casa.

arriva la notte, e donghyuck si concede di sentire la mancanza di mark ancora di più, perché oggi è il cheat day e domani mark non sarà ancora qui. domani lui e mark si saranno ancora separati in quella maledetta sera di venerdì. domani si sveglierà da solo nel letto in un weekend che mark e lui di solito condividevano. domani, come ogni giorno a parte questo, donghyuck proverà con tutte le sue forze a non soffrire quando il nome di mark scivolerà dalle bocche dei suoi fratelli ancora e ancora, perché è sempre stato il loro hyung preferito. domani donghyuck proverà a tirare giù una volta per tutte le loro foto ancora appese sulla bacheca di sughero accanto alla scrivania, già coperte dagli scontrini del caffè e dai termini geografici che stava provando a memorizzare per il prossimo esame, immagini già nascoste in superficie ma ancora scoperte in profondità. domani donghyuck è un donghyuck migliore per sè stesso e per nessun altro.

la mattina seguente donghyuck si trascina giù in cucina per colazione, salutando i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli che sono già seduti. sta in piedi per aiutare suo padre a montare la piscina gonfiabile per i suoi fratellini, resta ancora per vederli entrare. sua madre gli chiede aiuto per preparare i biscotti. la mattinata è così occupata che non riesce a controllare il telefono fino a circa le 2 del pomeriggio.

il giorno sta andando bene. donghyuck si sente già meglio di ieri, sembra quasi che quel giorno sia stato un sogno, se non fa molto mente locale. pensa a mark solo due volte, ed è un traguardo di cui gli piace andare fiero. il giorno sta andando bene finché non prende finalmente il telefono e vede un messaggio da nientepopodimeno che 'markiepoo' con tre cuori - rosso, giallo e blu, mandato cinque ore prima. un messaggio che fissa così a lungo,  sperando che scompaia. un messaggio composto da due brevi parole.

"possiamo parlare?"

donghyuck fissa il messaggio più tempo, considerando, immaginando tutti i possibili scenari che sarebbero potuti accadere una volta risposto. pulisce la scrivania, fa il letto che aveva dimenticato di sistemare quando si era svegliato, vede le foto appese sulla bacheca e, finalmente, sì, donghyuck digita come risposta.

la strada verso il parco sembra essere due volte più lunga. si erano messi d'accordo per vedersi lì dopo che donghyuck aveva detto di sì, dicendo che doveva essere un posto vicino, accanto a casa. sente la fredda brezza mentre cammina, maledicendosi mentalmente per non aver preso una giacca prima di uscire.

riconosce facilmente la macchina rossa di mark parcheggiata vicino all'entrata. se avesse stretto gli occhi, avrebbe potuto riconoscere la figura di mark seduta su una delle panchine del parco.

se donghyuck doveva essere onesto, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. magari una chiusura? poco prima che jeno se ne fosse andato per la notte, gli aveva detto che ne aveva bisogno, se voleva essere completamente felice. la probabilità di incontrare mark di nuovo dopo averlo incontrato al supermercato era comunque alta, visto che hanno amici in comune, con le loro famiglie attaccate l'una all'altra, nel piccolo vicinato dove quasi tutti si conoscono. pensa che vuole dire a mark che gli augura il meglio.

mark gli sorride una volta arrivato dov'è seduto.

"come stai?" gli chiede, con nonchalance. ci sono rare volte in cui donghyuck si ricorda che mark è più grande di lui, e ora è una di quelle volte.

cerca di sorridere in risposta. "potrebbe andare meglio." ribatte, non volendo mentire. "tu?"

mark, realizza donghyuck dopo averlo visto da vicino, ha un aspetto ancora peggiore di quando l'aveva visto ieri. donghyuck vuole scorrergli le dita tra i capelli, rimproverandolo per non essersi preso cura di sè stesso. mark abbassa lo sguardo sul terreno, rispondendo "più o meno come te." 

il vento soffia di nuovo, più forte stavolta, facendo rabbrividire donghyuck nella sua maglia senza stampe. il silenzio riempie lo spazio tra di loro, svolazzando ai loro fianchi, spingendoli a dire ciò che non è stato detto.

"sono arrivato troppo tardi?" chiede mark dopo un po', voltando la testa verso l'altro per osservare gli occhi di donghyuck. "so che anche se sei venuto qui non significa nient'altro che vuoi parlare, magari chiedermi perché ho rotto con te però -"

donghyuck non riesce a sentirlo. pensa di sapere perché, ma ora la domanda è aperta, non può fare a meno di chiedere. di sentirlo da mark. pensa che entrambi lo meritino. "perchè mi hai lasciato?"

mark si sposta, unendo e sciogliendo le dita ripetutamente prima di iniziare: "so che è stupido. in qualche modo, mi è  venuta in testa l'idea che tu non sei più felice con me." mark non lo guarda più, abbassando il capo. "ci vediamo raramente durante la settimana. in qualche modo le nostre piccole rotture che erano più per gioco che per altro sono diventate più frequenti. e mi chiedo, quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ti ho reso felice? meriti di essere felice e io non ti faccio felice. e non voglio tenerti così. dovresti stare vivendo il miglior periodo della tua vita. te lo meriti."

donghyuck non sa se la luce gli sta goocando dei brutti scherzi, o gli occhi di mark sono veramente lucidi. era sicuro di sapere perché mark lo aveva lasciato, ma non ci era nemmeno vicino. "cosa ti ha reso così sicuro che io fossi infelice?" chiede, sentendo la prima ondata di lacrime cadere dai suoi occhi.

"io - non lo so. so che non avremmo dovuto - mi spiace. mi spiace tanto." mark quasi si avvicina a lui, ma si ferma.

donghyuck non sa cosa dire e sa che deve dire qualcosa. ne ha bisogno ma, anche prima che possa farlo, mark lo batte.

"so che non lo merito e so che sono stupido, ma mi riaccetteresti?" sembra disperato, la sua voce si spezza. "eravamo felici. eravamo così felici. io lo so che tu eri felice con me, una volta. ci rendevamo così felici." mark gli dice sinceramente, gli occhi ritornano sui suoi. "capisco se non è una ragione abbastanza importante, va bene, ma voglio che tu lo sappia. mi rendevi l'uomo più felice della terra." mark finisce, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con le lacrime agli angoli delle palpebre.

e donghyuck piange. non riesce a credere che mark lo ami ancora e che sono solo stati entrambi stupidi. "sono sempre felice con te, stupidino." singhiozza, guardando mark con affetto.

"ho pensato che ti fossi stancato di me." dice donghyuck mentre mark continua ad osservarlo. mark allunga le mani per asciugargli le lacrime dalle guance. mark prende il viso nelle sue mani e gli dice, direttamente, assicurandosi che capisca, "non mi stancherò mai di te, donghyuck-ah."

ci impiegano molto per andare via dal parco, mentre donghyuck si allaccia a mark per proteggerlo dal freddo. ancora di più perché mark accenda l'auto, mentre bacia donghyuck attraverso il sedile del passeggero, il bacio incasinato per quanto sorridono.

donghyuck accende lo stereo quando finalmente smettono di tenersi le mani, e il cd di donghyuck riparte da dov'era rimasto l'ultima volta.

"lo senti ancora?" gli chiede sbalordito. a mark non piacevano nemmeno le canzoni in quell'album e permetteva a donghyuck di ascoltarlo solo perché era quello che sapeva fare meglio - assecondare i capricci di donghyuck. 

mark volta la testa dalla strada per guardarlo. "mi piace ricordarmi di te."

donghyuck arrossisce, sapendo che era questo quello che mark voleva vedere, strizzandogli la guancia. "allora perché mi hai lasciato!" gli urla, dandogli dei pugni giocosi sul braccio.

arrivano a casa di donghyuck poco tempo dopo. troppo presto di quanto entrambi volevano. poi, come una lampadina che gli si accende improvvisamente dentro al cervello, donghyuck realizza che avrebbe potuto chiedere a mark di dormire a casa sua. quello. chiedere ciò che voleva invece di tenerselo per sè e aspettare che mark se lo immaginasse. è qualcosa che donghyuck dovrebbe imparare a fare. così inizia oggi. un donghyuck migliore, oggi.

"resti a dormire?"

mark gli sorride mentre gli slaccia la cintura dell'auto, poggiandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso. "pensavo che non me l'avresti mai chiesto."

e la parte più facile è questa. mark che prende la sua solita bandana dai sedili posteriori e lascia che donghyuck gliela attorno alla fronte. la parte più facile è entrare in casa con la mano di mark nella sua, aprendo la porta e sentendo squittire i suoi fratellini, che corrono verso mark. mark che mostra la sua posa da supereroe e che prende in braccio i suoi fratellini. la parte più facile è donghyuck che guarda la sala per vedere sua madre sorridergli, felice, mentre lei e suo padre stanno guardando la tv. mark che li saluta e si scusa per aver ferito i sentimenti del figlio. suo padre che ride troppo affettuosamente, ciarlando sull'amore nella gioventù. 

la parte più facile è arrampicarsi sul letto con mark al suo fianco, che gli racconta le cose che gli sono mancate per tutte le settimane passate, e che poi passa velocemente a cosa dovrebbero fare il giorno dopo, già allungando la mano per prendere il telefono e scriverlo, quando donghyuck lo ferma.

gli da un veloce bacio sulle labbra, dicendogli un'unica cosa. "dormi."

la parte più facile è sapere che ci saranno più giorni, settimane, mesi è anni per fare qualunque cosa mark voglia fare domani. ci sono tanti giorni per quello, e lavoreranno duramente per rendere quei giorni infiniti. il loro amore che supera tutte le aspettative delle relazioni umane. per ora, con loro due accucciati nel letto di donghyuck, con le mani intrecciate, tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno è di dormire.

"ti amo, donghyuck-ah."

"ti amo anch'io, markie."


End file.
